Kamen Rider Agito: The Witches and Agito
by Berserker Hero
Summary: A boy withouth a past or a name, but with a mysterious power that allow him to become a Warrior known as: Agito. In his journey he will fight and maybe discover who he is. Witches: Protectors, maidens of the Sky... abominations of Nature? The Lords seem to think so, and with that their fates will be connected with Agito, watch as they fight together for s shining future!


**Prologue: Who I am?**

Rain.

There is a heavy rain on this cloudy nightly sky.

Oh, how I hate the rain in this very moment…

After all, my body is floating in the sea, and I don't need more water.

How everything ended like this?

How indeed…

I don't really remember how.

Funny, I realize that I remember nothing about this…

Why I am on the sea?

And every time I try to remember, I can't get a clear image in my head, only persistent blackness that don't stop, no matter what I try.

But maybe I'm just over thinking everything. I know! If I think about things I remember everything will feel better!

First something I can clearly remember is my name.

I am…!

I am…

I am…

Eh… who I am?

I feel so stupid right now even as the rain does nothing to help me at all… after all what kind of idiot can forget his own name?

Okay, so for now my name is better left forgotten.

Then maybe I could try to remember my friends and family… but again nothing appears in my mind.

Damn, I'm getting worried; I don't even know how I ended under the rain while floating on the sea, oh well, maybe I eventually will remember, but… if I think about the what I can remember… then amazingly I get an image.

"I was on a boat… and a weird guy appeared and told me something about evolution… and after that a blinding light…" But even as I can tall that, I can't picture the face of the guy.

But I can feel that I was doing something important, it's really frustrating not remembering what it was.

Just as I realized that I started to feel really sad, since I am floating in the sea and is raining in the night, I-I am really far from my home…

And then I feel very sleepy, I became tired from nothing at all, and just before the sleep could claim me…

…I could see a shining light in my waist…

**(Unknown Place)**

"It's time to start the killings of those 'Pseudo-Agitos'" A voice full of power says.

"Yes, Our Lord knows it's the perfect time," A non-human voice responds, as there is devotion to the one who had the voice full of power.

"It's the duty of all of you kill them and protect humanity," Reminded the one with the voice full of power, "After we're done with them our next target will be those Neuroi," However there was anger when the Neuroi are mentioned.

After all those creatures appear from nowhere and kill his humans, as the Overlord he can't allow that, but first thing first, the Witches must be killed along with the magic users, only then it will be safe for humanity to live. It's painful do things in that order, but it's for the best.

The good thing is that they mustn't worry about Agito, after all Agito can't be born in this world, after all when humanity evolved the potential of evolve in Agito was lost for some unknown reason, but the Overlord of Darkness wasn't complaining at all about that, in fact he was glad.

But in exchange the Witches where created after the remaining potential of an evolution in Agito was manifested in such a way.

Before he sealed himself the Overlord of Darkness was distrusting about those girls, but in the end he knew they couldn't overpower him, so he just leaved them alive.

But that changed when the Neuroi invaded and someone released him from his seal.

At first he was furious about how those creatures attacked HIS HUMANS and was about to sends the Lords to destroy the Neuroi (If that failed then himself would have to do the job of get rid of them).

After all he loves the humans.

But then he discovered how the Witches are being used to fight the Neuroi… and those girls… those ABOMINATIONS OF NATURE where actually _winning_.

That convinced the Overlord that now they have gone too far, human's evolution helped the Witches to become that powerful.

That couldn't be allowed.

They could never become Agito, but still was better to prevent that possibility.

Luckily they would be easy to kill; their Magic was a mutated form of the powers they could have possessed if they evolved to Agito.

While far more useful in combat than the normal physics powers that a human could gain if they are in the path of becoming Agito; they're also a deviation of evolution, a power inferior to Agito.

It was a bit troublesome that the Witches fought the Neuroi are over different places in Europe, still, he will have all of them eliminated.

"This is for humanity!" Yelled the Overlord of the Darkness, as the Lords bowed before him.

It does seem things will arguably get worse for the Witches.

But where there is the darkness of despair, there is is also the light of hope and evolution:

Kamen Rider Agito.

**(Beach)**

The sun is shining brightly and the skies are blue, which is a nice contrast with the storm of the last night.

And in a random beach there is a person laying in the coast, he is unconscious and his stomach is the one making contact with the sand and water.

If one had to look at this guy then something could be said: He looks very average. Even you could mistake him as an NPC (He looks exactly like the Male Protagonist of Fate/Extra).

Brown hair and the color of his eyes couldn't be told as he had his eyes closed. Tough his clothes could stand out and make him noticeable in a crowd.

After all he wore a uniform.

His uniform was blue, and by all means it was designed by the police, and also it was worthy of mention that his uniform was special, as he was too young to be legally a police.

But then people started to come to the beach to see what the storm from the last night brought to the beach, as usually this sort of thing tend to happen.

It was not too long before a person noticed a young man sleeping in the sand, with the waves slowly getting each time more close to his head.

So, it was no surprise that a person started to walk with the intention of help that young man.

And as a person was getting near, the water was taking away something that was stored in the young man pockets.

An I.D…

It was damaged and barely legible, but some bits could be seen:

_**-Name: ***** (The water made it illegible).**_

_**-Age: 16**_

_**- Gender: Male.**_

_**- Nationality: ****** (Again, illegible). **_

_**- Classification: Esper (The person demonstrated psychic powers).**_

_**Range: G3-X's main user.**_

_**Bio: A rather average person, but ***** proved to be someone special when his powers started to manifest, so after serious talks his power was useful and he was transferred to Japan to assist the police to fight the Unidentified Lifeforms as he could help G3 by using his powers to assist him.**_

_**However, after the initial user of G3-X (An upgraded version of G3 after more powerful Unidentified Lifeforms started to show up,) was forced to leave after the strain of the new G3-X gained a toll in his body. **** took the mantle as his powers allowed him to avoid the secondary effects.**_

_**He was good even when he lacked training, and even if he had terrible aim and barely knew how to use his weapons, he persevered.**_

That was what could be read in the I.D.

If he had luck then his I.D would have been keep in his pocket, and he would have know something about himself.

Even it could help him to remember what he forgot.

But sadly that is not the case here.

And the only clue to who he is slowly is swallowed by the mighty ocean.

But maybe is for the best, after all he is in this place for a reason, a world that cannot produce an Agito anymore called for a person who can be Agito…

The Maidens of the Sky who protect the humanity will be soon be attacked by the Lords, and only Agito can help them if they want to survive.

The Shining Example of Humanity's Future and the Witches.

Quite a combination, isn't?

So the future will hold hope or despair?

Only time will tell.

**Notes: **

After thinking deeply about my Kuuga's story, I realized I made too many mistakes, I guess I kinda rushed without thinking and only did it because it was a cool idea in my head.

But this story is different, in this I feel potential. (BTW, this story happens before Yoshika joins the Strike Witches).

Basically in this version of the world, the Witches are treated as a sort of a 'Pseudo-Agito' by the Lords. (Guys that can use magic too, even if they are nothing compared to the Witches. And both are a deviation of the path of humanity).

Probably after killing all the Witches, the Lords and the Overlords would deal with the Neuroi themselves, as we remember, they protect humanity.

However Agito arrived in this world. (Also, our hero is from a world where the Grongi are fighting against G3/-X, instead of Kuuga).

Like Shouichi, this nameless hero is someone without a past or a name, a person who transforms out of instinct, but he also has doubts, about who he is and who he was before, as well about how his body can transform in Agito.

But even then he will protect the Witches. Who this time are useless against a Lord (G3-X's weapons could fight them, but in this point the Strike Witches world couldn't develop such weaponry as they are several years before they could become even close to try to create something similar to the G3 System).

But as we saw at the end, our nameless hero was involved in a way with G3-X, so he is not from our world and neither from the Witches world.

But also this means… that G3-X will make an appearance? (And Gills and Another Agito are confirmed to appear in a future).

Also, I need to ask this: As we know, the Lords have to modus operandi of killing the relatives of their victims, so how much will affect the Witches who had their relatives killed?

So, please, this story has better planning than the Kuuga and I plan to do things better.

Please review this story…


End file.
